Sauver Torchwood
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: Quand Torchwood est possédée... Meeting the Doctor


**2. Sauver Torchwood**

Le Docteur tournait comme un fou autour de la console. Je ne le croyais toujours pas, il y a deux semaines, on combattait les Daleks ensemble, ainsi que les anges pleureurs, avant qu'il ne me propose de voyager avec lui. J'étais ravie, il m'avait emmené sur une planète où les océans sont gelés, si bien, qu'on peut y voir les mouvements des vagues, figées à jamais. On venait d'atterrir à Cardiff, je savais déjà pourquoi mais il ne put s'empêcher de radoter… Mais si ça lui faisait plaisir…

Docteur : Le problème avec Cardiff, c'est que la ville est construite sur une faille spatio-temporelle.

J'alluma Utopia en écoutant le Docteur. Exactement le même discours qu'à Martha.

Docteur : Il faut que je refasse le plein, on en as pour environ une journée, on a qu'à aller se balader.

J'éteignis mon portable avant de le suivre. Nous étions juste devant l'énorme bâtiment, au dessus de…

Moi : Et si on allait dire bonjour à Jack ?

Docteur : Comment tu le connais ?

Moi : Torchwood est aussi une série.

Docteur : Je ne m'y habituerai jamais… Pourquoi pas après tout ?

Je lui souris. Nous avançâmes jusqu'à la pierre magique. Le Docteur ignorait comment rentrer, il a fallut que je le persuade de venir. J'appuya sur le bouton et la plateforme se mit à descendre.

Docteur : Comment tu savais que l'entrée était ici ?

Moi : Série.

Docteur : Ah…

On commença à voir apparaître les locaux. La première chose que je vis c'était Ianto, la bouche grande ouverte, nous observant comme si on venait de Mars.

Ianto : Mais… Comment… Comment êtes-vous entré ?

Moi : Par l'entrée des visiteurs, c'est ce qu'on est, des visiteurs.

Ianto : Qui êtes vous ?

Moi : Le Docteur et moi, c'est Oriane.

Ianto sembla se raidir au mot « Docteur ».

Moi : Ianto ?

Ianto : Oui, désolé. Jack est parti chassez les Weevils avec Gwen, il ne devrait pas tarder.

Je compris que l'on était après la mort de Tosh et Owen mais avant les 456. Bon, j'aurais connu Ianto, c'est déjà pas mal. Le jeune gallois observait le Docteur étrangement. Je lui souris.

Moi : On ne va pas le kidnapper, on te le promet.

Docteur : De toute manière le Tardis ne veut pas de lui à bord.

Moi : Docteur…

Ianto me fit un sourire avant de se ressaisir.

Ianto : Un café ?

Moi : Volontiers.

Docteur : Un thé pour moi.

Ianto : Installez-vous.

Dès que Ianto sortis de la pièce, je commença à examiner l'endroit. Mon regard tomba sur une espèce de fourchettes bleue fluorescente. Le Docteur l'avais aussi remarqué et il observait l'objet.

Moi : Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Docteur : Aucune idée.

Moi : C'est rare de vous entendre dire ça.

On partit s'asseoir sur un des canapés des locaux de Torchwood. Ianto revint avec deux cafés et un thé. Il s'assit en face de nous et nous tendit les tasses. Que je regrettais qu'il soit disparu dans la série… Le bruit de la porte se fit entendre, suivi des voix de Jack et Gwen. Je me tourna subitement. Jack s'était figé devant le manteau du Docteur. Il le toucha, pour voir si c'était bien réel. Il leva la tête et nous aperçus. Il se rapprocha de nous, son grand sourire aux lèvres. Je me retenais pour ne pas tomber dans ses bras. Il me regarda et me souria.

Jack : Capitaine Jack Harkness.

Moi : Oh ça, je le savais déjà.

Jack : Vous avez bonne mine.

Ianto et le Docteur : JACK !

Moi : On reparle de ça plus tard.

Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de s'asseoir en face de nous. Il nous observa l'un après l'autre.

Jack : Qu'est ce qui vous amène ?

Docteur : Je recharge le Tardis et elle a insisté pour venir ici.

Jack : Quand on voit ma jolie gueule, on peut plus s'en passer.

Ianto : Oï !

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Ianto était jaloux du Docteur, ça se voyais rien qu'à son regard. Mais ce dernier se contentait d'observer les lieux.

Jack : Une visite guidée ?

Moi : Avec plaisir.

Il se leva et me tendis son bras.

Jack : Madame.

Je lui souris avant de le saisir. Je sentais le regard pesant de son amant sur moi. Quel gamin quand il s'y met… Le Docteur resta avec Gwen, pour aider. Jack m'emmena dans toutes les pièces. Nous descendîmes au sous sol. On passa devant la salle où Ianto avait caché Lisa, sa petite amie cybermétique. Jack me regarda, je m'étais stoppé devant la salle. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule.

Moi : Ce n'était pas de ta faute Jack.

Je leva les yeux et tomba sur son regard azur. Il me sourit avant de m'emmener dans les couloirs menant aux cellules des Weevils. Ces créatures étaient vraiment effrayantes mais à la fois si intrigantes. Je m'approcha d'une des cellules. Un des Weevil sauta sur la porte, ce qui eut pour effet de me faire reculer immédiatement. Jack se moqua de moi. Nous repartîmes dans la salle principale. Le Docteur était penché sur la fourchette bleue tandis que Gwen était allongée sur le sol, inconscient. Je regarda Jack, ce regard, je ne le connaissais que trop bien. Il accourut vers la jeune femme. Je m'approcha du Docteur. Il semblait plongé dans ses réflexions, il cherchait une explication à quelque chose.

Moi : Docteur, que s'est-il passé ?

Docteur : Elle a touché l'objet et un espèce de courant l'a traversé. Il faut que je trouve ce qui se passe.

Soudain, Gwen se leva. Jack recula légèrement, elle n'avait pas l'air normale, son état était même alarmant.

Jack : Gwen ?

Gwen : Vous allez tous mourir !

Elle sortit son arme et tira sur le pauvre capitaine qui s'effondra sur le sol. Une balle dans la tête. Le Docteur me retins par le bras, j'avais beau savoir qu'il est immortel, c'est toujours choquant de voir quelqu'un se faire descendre devant nos yeux.

Docteur : Cours.

Il me prit la main et nous partîmes en courant dans les locaux. On croisa Ianto sur le chemin, il nous regarda étrangement.

Moi : Ianto, viens, dépêche toi !

Il nous suivit sans poser de questions, se demandant certainement pourquoi notre comportement avait changé. Au bout de cinq minutes de course effrénée, on s'arrêta, à côté des cellules. C'était blindé, on y serai tranquille.

Ianto : Quelqu'un va me dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?

Docteur : Gwen a touché votre truc bizarre extraterrestre, quelque chose est entré en elle, et maintenant, elle veut tuer tout le monde !

Moi : Elle est possédée ?

Ianto : Quoi ?

Docteur : Oui, si ça peut vous aider.

Quelqu'un tambourina soudain à la porte. La voix de Jack se fit entendre.

Jack : Ouvrez la porte ! Elle…

On entendit comme un rayon électrique semblable à ceux des Daleks. Puis le calme plat. Ianto observa notre réaction. Soudain…

Jack : Vous allez tous mourir…

Moi : Docteur, je crois qu'on a un problème…

Ianto nous observait, il avait peur d'avoir mal compris. Le Docteur se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

Moi : On peut inverser le processus, on peut les sauver ? Docteur ?

Il ne répondait pas, je détestais quand il faisait ça. Il se contentait de jouer avec son tournevis dans un coin de la pièce. Ianto s'assis à son tour, je vins à côté de lui.

Moi : On va trouver un moyen de les sauver, je te le promets.

Ianto : Il a été transformé ?

Moi : Ouais…

On se regarda. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait lire un mélange de tristesse, de colère et de désarroi. Je me cala dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas désagréable d'ailleurs. Dommage qu'il soit déjà pris… Ianto ne se débarrassa pas de moi, bien au contraire, il m'enlaça dans ses bras. Le Docteur leva les yeux au ciel.

Moi : Oï !

Docteur : On doit sortir d'ici.

Moi : Vous avez trouvé ça tout seul ?

Docteur : Très drôle. Bon, allons-y !

Le Docteur pris son tournevis et ouvrit la porte. Jack et Gwen étaient là, le regard plus noir que jamais, à donner des frissons à n'importe qui, surtout venant de Jack… Le Docteur fit produire un son strident à son tournevis qui mit K.O les deux membres de Torchwood et nous laissa le temps de fuir. Nous retournâmes dans la salle. Le Docteur courut vers un ordinateur pendant qu'Ianto et moi barricadions la porte.

Docteur : Il fau trouver ce qu'est ce machin et à quoi il sert.

Il pointa l'espèce de fourchette bleue.

Docteur : Ne la touchez pas quoi qu'il arrive, sinon, vous finiraient comme nos deux amis…

Moi : Mais, Docteur, on va pouvoir les sauver ?

Docteur : Jack, quoi qu'il arrive, oui, Gwen…

Ianto : Ne soyez pas pessimistes, on peut les sauver, on le doit.

Moi : On devrait se mettre au boulot alors !

Le Docteur nous donna nos tâches, il me donna son tournevis pour ouvrir les casiers du bureau de Jack et cherchait n'importe quoi pouvant nous aider, un rapport ou un autre objet bizarre. Je m'exécutai et monta. C'était spacieux, je commença à ouvrir les tiroirs de son bureau. Je tomba sur ses vieux dossiers, ceux de son tout premier poste. Je resta songeuse en observant les différentes photos. Je reposa tous à sa place, Jack n'aimais pas parler de son passé, mieux vaut tout laisser comme ça. J'ouvris les casiers un à un, ils regorgeaient d'objets tous plus étranges les uns que les autres. Il y avait une photo de lui et Ianto dans l'un d'eux, avec son manteau et trois pistolets. Je réfléchis un instant avant de les prendre avec moi, on n'est jamais trop prudent. Un des casiers contenait un sachet avec des centaines de photos de lui et de ses équipes. Il y en avait une avec juste Owen et Tosh. Je la rangea, je pensais soudain à Jack, il avait réussi à changer d'équipe, je n'imagine même pas comment ça a du être compliqué de voir mourir ce que l'on aime. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je sursauta, le Docteur était penché sur moi. J'avais pleuré, il l'avais remarqué.

Docteur : Ca va ?

Moi : Il n'est pas si différent de vous en fait, il voit mourir ceux qu'il aime, sans pouvoir jamais rien y faire…

Docteur : On va le sauver, je te le promets.

Il me prit dans ses bras. La sonnerie de I am the Doctor retentit soudain. Je sortit mon téléphone. Le Docteur me regarda étrangement.

Docteur : Je l'ai jamais entendue celle là.

Moi : Spoilers.

C'était ma mère, me demandant où j'étais passé. Je lui expliqua que je voyagé avec un ami. Elle me demanda de lui passer.

Moi : Tu veux vraiment lui parler parce que tu risques d'avoir un choc.

Maman : Oui, passes le moi.

Moi : Docteur, tenez, c'est pour vous.

Docteur : Allô ?

Maman : Oh mon dieu…

Docteur : Madame ? Vous allez bien ?

Maman : Mais… Vous êtes le Docteur ?

Docteur : Enchanté.

Maman : Vous avez interré à me la ramener entière.

Docteur : Bien sûr. Je dois vous laisser, on doit sauver Torchwood.

Maman : Sauver qui ?

Le Docteur raccrocha. Il me sourit avant de me lancer mon téléphone. Je le rattrapa. Il m'aida dans le bureau. Il tomba sur les dossiers à son tour. Je vins me mettre à ses côtés.

Moi : Il vous as attendu pendant près de cent ans.

Docteur : Pauvre capitaine, il s'est retrouvé embarqué dans un institut conçu pour me détruire.

Moi : Je sais.

Il rangea le dossier. On ne trouva rien. Soudain…

Ianto : DOCTEUR ! Ils sont entrés !

Le jeune secrétaire entra dans le bureau et claqua la porte. Jack étais juste derrière. J'avais mal pour lui, j'espérais qu'il ne souffrait pas. La porte vola en éclat. Et si… Non…

Moi : Si on lui tire une balle, vous croyez qu'il sera dépossédé ?

Docteur et Ianto : Tu veux faire quoi ?

Moi : Il est immortel, si la chose qui le possède se rend compte qu'il est mort, elle le laissera tranquille !

Docteur : Ca peut marcher, mais tu as une arme sur toi ?

Moi : Oui.

Je sortis le sachet et sortis une des trois armes. Je la passa à Ianto. Il visa la tête et tira. Le capitaine s'effondra sur le sol. Un nuage noir sortit de son corps. Le Docteur nous fit signe de rester en arrière.

Docteur : Qui êtes vous ?

« Nuage » : Vous allez tous mourir !

La nuage fonça sur le Docteur. Je me mis à hurler. Ianto me retins par le bras. Il me pris la tête.

Ianto : On ne peut rien pour lui, il faut sortir d'ici !

? : Argh…

On se tourna vers Jack. Il nous regarda, se demandant ce qui venait de se passer. Le Docteur leva la main, un espèce de nuage électrique la faisait briller. Je courus vers Jack, lui attrapa le bras et le tira vers la porte. Je lui servis de béquille, il ne tenait pas debout. Ianto nous fit sortir dehors, en prenant soin de refermer la porte. Une fois dehors, je déposa Jack contre une barrière.

Moi : C'est entré dans le Docteur ! Cette chose est capable de faire n'importe quoi ! Le Tardis !

Jack : Quelqu'un va m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Moi : Vous vous êtes fait posséder Captain. Bon, en route ! Allons-y !

Jack : Je me suis fais quoi ?

Ianto et moi se regardâmes avant d'éclater de rire. On avança vers la petite boîte bleue. Jack sortis sa clé de Tardis, étant donné que c'était le seul à en avoir. Il ouvrit la porte. Je rentra dedans suivi des deux hommes. Ianto resta un moment sur le palier de la porte, il n'était jamais rentrer dans le Tardis auparavant. Jack et moi se regardâmes, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Ianto : Mais…C'est plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, c'est impossible !

Moi : Alors que tu bosses avec un chef immortel, que tu rencontres des aliens tous les jours, tu trouve encore des choses impossible ?

Jack haussa un sourcil.

Moi (chuchotant pour ne pas que Ianto l'entende) : Immortel et sexy.

Le capitaine me sourit, tout fier. Je leva les yeux au ciel, sacré Jack. Je me tourna sur la console.

Jack : Comment ça marche ?

Moi : Aucune idée, les scénaristes ne nous ont pas laissé le mode d'emploi.

Jack : Scénaristes ?

Moi : Oui, vous êtes des personnages de série, comme le Docteur.

Jack : Non, toute la planète a déjà vu ma jolie gueule ?

Ianto : Oï !

Moi : Attends.

J'attrapa mon portable et chercha une vidéo. Mais je lui montrais laquelle moi ? Les saisons 1 et 2, il y a Owen et Tosh, saison 3, Ianto meurt, saison 4, il sera spoiler sur son avenir… Je soupira. Jack me prit le téléphone des mains, il alluma une vidéo, je reconnus de suite le sixième de la saison une. Je regarda nerveusement Ianto, penché sur l'écran. Ils étaient tous les deux plongés dans l'épisode. Quand Tosh et Ianto se retrouvèrent devant les cadavres, j'entendis ce dernier tressaillir.

Jack : Qui est ce ?

Moi : John Barrowman.

Jack : Je veux le rencontrer.

Moi : Moi aussi…

Ianto : Et celui qui me joue ?

Moi : Gareth David-Lloyd, gniiii ! Oh, désolé Jack…

Jack me souris. On se leva et commença à chercher des médicaments pour créer un antidote.

Moi : Bon, on sait que pour que ça sorte d'un corps, il faut qu'il soit mort. Ca ne nous aide pas vraiment, je n'ai pas envie de tuer Gwen et encore moins le Docteur.

Ianto : On pourrait les congeler à 200°C avant de les faire revenir.

Jack : Oui, mais si on les décongèle trop rapidement, on risque de les perdre.

Moi : Jack, on n'a pas d'autres moyens. Oh… Et si on fabriquait un produit capable de donner l'apparence de la mort ?

Jack : Où est-ce que tu vas chercher tout ça toi ?

Moi : Hum… Dans Torchwood ?

Je souris. Jack, Ianto et moi sortirent du Tardis et nous dirigeâmes vers le hub. A première vue, personne. Jack nous plaça derrière lui au cas où des balles voleraient. Des pas se firent entendre derrière nous. Nous fîmes volte face. Le Docteur avait un regard à glacer le sang. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de ses yeux. Jack m'attrapa le bras et nous partîmes en courant. On arriva dans la morgue. Jack chercha le sérum qui donne l'apparence de la mort. Ianto arriva en renfort pour l'aider. Au bout de cinq minutes et un chantier monstre, on réussi à le retrouver. Jack le plaça dans des seringues qu'il installa dans des pistolets. Il en passa un à chacun. Jack pris le sous sol, Ianto le suivis pour faire l'autre côté, moi je restais ici. J'avançais très prudemment, au moindre mouvement, au moindre bruit, j'étais prête.

Docteur : Vous allez tous mourir.

Je fis volte face. Je pointa l'arme dans sa direction.

Moi : Qui êtes vous et pourquoi vous en prenez vous au Docteur ?

Docteur : Je m'appelle Krook, de la galaxie X-254, planète Mork-Arrepap.

Moi : Sortez de son corps, il n'est pas humain.

Je visa le Docteur et tira dans sa jambe. Il trébucha un peu. Je le rattrapa avant qu'il ne se cogne sur le sol. Le nuage noir ressortis.

Moi : Je vous laisse le choix, vous partez, ou vous mourrez.

Krook : Après tout, j'ai besoin d'un corps humain, non ?

Il se mit soudain à hurler et fut comme aspiré. Je vis le bout de l'aspirateur d'Ianto.

Ianto : Je hais la poussière.

Je lui sauta au coup. Jack nous rejoignis, Gwen dans les bras. Il la posa à côté du Docteur.

Moi : Qu'est ce qu'on fait de Krook ?

Jack : Laissons le Docteur s'en chargeait.

Moi : Désolé pour…

Jack : Pourquoi ?

Moi : Pour la balle, c'étais ça ou tu nous tuais. Il y a eu trop de morts.

Jack me souris.

Jack : Je ne t'en veux pas.

Je le pris dans mes bras. Un petit gémissement vins nous interrompre. Le Docteur ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Je m'assis à côté de lui et lui pris la main. Je l'aida à se relever doucement.

Moi : Ravie de vous revoir.

Docteur : Moi aussi. Bon, je crois qu'on va laisser Jack maintenant. On va aller sur une planète où on va se reposer.

Je lui souris. Je me tourna vers les deux membres de Torchwood encore debout. Jack nous fit un salut militaire. Je lui sauta dans les bras. Il rigola, comme moi. Je me tourna vers Ianto.

Moi : Ravie de vous avoir connu M. Jones.

Ianto : Moi de même.

Moi : Viens là.

On se prit dans les bras. Je savais ce qui les attendait. Je regarda Jack.

Moi : Bonne chance Jack.

Nous les salua une dernière fois avant de regagner le Tardis. Je soutenais le Docteur pour éviter qu'il ne s'écroule. On rentra dans son vaisseau. Je le déposa sur un des sièges avant de m'asseoir à côté de lui.

Moi : J'avais tort, tout à l'heure. Vous n'êtes pas seul, loin de là, vous avez la plus grande famille de l'univers.

Il me sourit. Je me cala contre son torse, pensant à notre prochain voyage.

The End


End file.
